


the Foundations of the Earth

by Aeon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Jackson Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Polypack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon/pseuds/Aeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would usually happen on the day leading up to the full moon, when the control over his emotions and thoughts was at its thinnest. The pull and the power of the full moon often proved too strong for the walls that Jackson had built around the horrors that tormented his dreams. And when those walls collapsed, he could remember and he could feel…</p><p>Or, the one where Jackson has a panic attack and needs some serious Pack cuddles to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Foundations of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all
> 
> Was having some very serious mid-thesis Pack feels. This is the result. Things may get a lot more... *ahem*... explicit in the next chapter when the full moon comes out to play. Good explicit. Not bad explicit.

It was usually Isaac. Less commonly, it was Stiles. Only very rarely was it Jackson.

It would usually happen on the day leading up to the full moon, when the control over his emotions and thoughts was at its thinnest. The pull and the power of the full moon often proved too strong for the walls that Jackson had built around the horrors that tormented his dreams. And when those walls collapsed, he could remember and he could feel…

This was one of those days.

Jackson kicked open the door to Derek’s house and rushed to the bathroom. He turned on the tap and splashed his face with water as he willed his breathing to steady. Why wouldn’t the screaming stop? Why could he still feel warm blood on his hands? He put his hands under the water and began rubbing them together, desperately trying to get the blood off. But there was just so much. _So much blood on his hands_.

He looked at himself in the mirror above the sink; looked at his brilliant blue eyes. Blue eyes. _Murderer._

Jackson screamed, punching the mirror and collapsing against the wall to his side. He held his chest and tried to focus as he felt his breathing quicken. _Breathe_ , he thought, _breathe Whittemore_.

“Jackson?”

What had he done to deserve such a fate? Where had he gone so wrong in his short life? Were a few rude quips and a desire to succeed really deserving of the Kanima? _Snake._

The faces of his victims raced through his head; images of vacant eyes and slashed throats. He felt his breathing spin out of control. He moved onto all fours and closed his eyes. _Breathe, goddammit!_ Blood was pooling around his hands and scales were creeping down his arms. _Kanima._

He didn’t know if he could go on living like this for much longer. He didn’t know if he could do it anymore. The guilt was just so heavy; it weighed on his soul every day, even if he wasn’t thinking about it. It was a darkness around his heart that he could always feel. A missing foundational piece of his structure. He was a monster, with hardly anything to live for. He had no real family. His birth parents were dead and his adoptive parents cared more about litigating anything that moved than about him.

His breathing was coming out fast and shallow now, as the questions in his mind seemed to reach a deafening crescendo. His arms gave way and he collapsed into the pool of blood on the tiled floor. The bodies of those who haunted his memories were staring down at him from all corners of the room. He could feel their expressionless gazes burning into the back of head.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed, with all the breath and energy that he had left in him.

This was it. He was dying. He knew it.  _I probably deserve this_ , he thought. Atleast maybe if he was dead, he would no longer have to live with the guilt. What would his real parents say when they met him in the afterlife? Would they welcome him with loving embrace or would they turn from him for the atrocities he had committed? _Murderer, snake, Kanima…_

He let go and felt his breathing quicken even further. He felt it become erratic. His vision blurred and his heart pounded in his ears. As his vision faded to black, he spared a quick guilty thought for the person who would find him. He hoped desperately that it wouldn’t be Lydia…

“BREATHE!”

A spark. Jackson gasped. His vision reawakened slowly and he found that he was breathing into a paper bag.

“That’s it, breathe Jackson.”

Jackson breathed and breathed, until eventually he felt it slow. As his senses returned, Jackson examined the room. There was no blood. There were no bodies. He had no scales. It was just a bathroom.

He felt the arm around his waist before he remembered the voice. He looked down at the arm wrapped tightly around his naval and followed it back to its source. Scott was sitting behind him, holding Jackson tight against his chest with one arm and holding the paper bag in front of Jackson’s mouth with the other. His warm brown eyes were downcast and full of worry.

 _What the fuck are you looking at? Get off me! I don’t need your help!_ Jackson’s thoughts screamed. But he was just so tired. He reclined back into Scott’s embrace and closed his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Scott whispered into Jackson’s ear.

Jackson grunted an affirmative response, feeling that speech would take more energy than he had left. He let sleep claim him as he felt Scott start to card fingers through his hair.

His sleep was brief but blessedly dreamless.

***

“Jackson…”

Jackson stirred. He opened his eyes to find Derek looking back at him worriedly.

“’m okay,” Jackson murmured sleepily, rubbing Derek’s arm lightly.

“How long have I been asleep?” Jackson said through a yawn.

“About 20 minutes or so, I guess. I came as soon as I got Scott’s message.”

Where was he? Ah, he was in the Pack bed; a bed that had to be custom made to fit and hold the weight of 10 people. Ethan and Aiden sometimes jokingly referred to it as their orgy bed; Isaac would often blush and call it their snuggle place.

Jackson turned over in the bed.

“Hi,” Scott yawned. His eyelids looked heavy, as if he had just woken up himself. He gently pulled Jackson closer to him so that Jackson’s head was resting flush against Scott’s chest.

Jackson was not used to being treated so daintily, so delicately. He was not used to being pulled into hugs or being loved so completely and openly. He hated it. Well, at least that’s what he told himself. He often found it hard to sustain that opinion when he looked at the peace and love on Scott’s face, or when he felt Scott’s strong and heavy heart beating so close to his own in perfect synchronicity.

He was still so tired, so he didn’t argue. He relaxed into Scott’s arms and tried to pick up on the trail of sleep.

“Jackson,” Derek whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Jackson rolled over and gave Derek a confused look.

“For what?”

“I should have been here,” Derek intoned seriously. “I know what the full moon does to you. I should have… I should have remembered… I should have been here. I’m the alpha, I’m supposed to protect you.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, too tired to even respond. It wasn’t Derek’s fault that Jackson was so fucked up. What could Derek have possibly done that Scott didn’t? He patted the space next to him in the bed, signalling for Derek to get in.

Derek stripped off his clothes and slid into the bed, wrapping his arms around Jackson protectively. He nuzzled into Jackson’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Mine,” Derek whispered against Jackson’s ear.

“Ours,” Scott whispered into the other.

***

Jackson wasn’t sure how long his second attempt at a nap had taken. It was probably somewhere in the order of 10 minutes, given that there was absolutely no drool on Scott’s pillow. Whatever the case, he had been awoken by a door slamming open and the sound of high heels clacking quickly against the hard wood floors of the Hale house.

“Jackson!” Lydia cried. “JACKSON?!”

Derek sighed, “He’s in here, Lyd.”

The clacking grew louder until eventually Lydia burst through the bedroom door. “JACKSON,” she cried again before throwing herself on top of him.

“I’m fine,” Jackson rolled his eyes. It’s not like he had been mortally wounded, he’d just a panic attack for fuck sake.

“Oh, I was so worried,” she said sobbing. “Thank God Scott was here.” She looked over to Scott and clutched his hand, planting a small chaste kiss on his lips. Scott sighed happily, moving so that Lydia could fit between them. She quickly removed her dress and threw it the side of the bed, moving under the covers and hugging Jackson tightly.

“Don’t you ever fucking freak me out like that again,” she said sternly, kissing him passionately on the lips. “The world doesn’t revolve around you, you know!”

Jackson rolled his eyes, not even knowing how to reply to that. He didn’t ask to have a panic attack!

Scott turned so that he was spooning Lydia, stretching his arm across her so that he still had a hand on Jackson’s chest. He buried his head into Lydia’s back and snuffled happily. “He’s alright, Lydia. He just needs rest and Pack.”

Stiles entered seconds later. “Oh, oh, are we puppy piling? ‘Cause I could seriously go a puppy pile right now!”

“Stop calling it that,” Derek groaned.

“What would you call it, Derek?” Stiles looked at him incredulously.

“Not a puppy pile,” Derek barked.

Stiles removed his shirt and pants and moved over to Derek’s side of the bed. “Sourwolf,” he whispered into Derek’s ear.

Derek rolled his eyes, pulling Stiles into the bed. “I wanna be next to Jackson,” Stiles whined, as Derek attempted to pin him in a spooning position.

“Jackson needs to rest,” Derek said softly, “just sleep next to me.”

Stiles freed himself from Derek’s grasp and crawled over the top of him, pushing his way into the narrow gap between Derek and Jackson. Stiles kissed Jackson lightly on the cheek and threw an arm and leg over Jackson’s body. “I’m so glad you’re okay, panicpup,” Stiles sighed happily, searching for Scott’s hand on Jackson’s chest and holding it. "Thogh its totally a good excuse to have a puppy pile!" Stiles nattered excitedly. "Seriously, when was last the time we had a puppy pile? Ethan and Aiden's birthday? Too long ago! When are the others getting here?"

“Christ Stilinski,” Jackson growled, “Can we talk later? I’m trying to sleep.”

“Hey!” Lydia said angrily, punching Jackson lightly in the shoulder, “be nice to Stiles. He was worried about you.”

“Really worried! I mean, what would we even do without you, Jacks?”

Derek growled, rolling closer to Stiles and putting a hand over his mouth. “Sleep time, Stiles,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ ear. Stiles squeaked and started murmuring something incomprehensible into Derek’s palm. Derek rolled his eyes, but didn't let go.

Jackson relaxed into the mattress, feeling just a little bit more himself under the weight of all the tangled limbs of his Pack.

“Marco!”

Jackson sighed. Sleep wasn’t coming anytime soon.

“Polo!” Stiles yelled.

Two seconds and a flurry of footsteps later, Allison, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden burst through the door. Without a single word they all began removing their clothes and crawling into the bed.

Allison ghosted over Derek and Stiles, planting small kisses on each of their lips before crawling on top of Jackson. “Hey Jacks,” she said sweetly, brushing some stray hair out of her eyes.

“Hey,” Jackson replied, smiling back at her. It was damn well impossible not to smile when Allison was smiling at you. She burned brighter than the sun and positively radiated happiness.

“Glad you’re okay.” She leaned down and gave Jackson the dirtiest kiss he’d received all day. Her tongue nudged at his lips, requesting entry. Jackson complied, opening his mouth and massaging his tongue against hers.

Stiles groaned. “Derek,” he whined, “how am I supposed to sleep with all this tonguing going on right in front of me? I know this is sleep time, but c’mon…”

Derek grinned, rolling Stiles’ over and roughly pushing his lips onto Stiles’. Stiles sighed happily into the kiss, going gooey in Derek’s arms.

“Hey,” Scott said from somewhere on the other side of the bed to Allison, “I want some of that too.”

Allison giggled girlishly, poking her head up to give Scott a cheeky grin.

“Love you,” she whispered into Jackson’s ear before crawling over Lydia to get to Scott. Scott immediately grabbed and pulled her into a hug, kissing her deeply.

“Hey!” Lydia said to the twins. “Get those firms asses up here and hug Jackson.”

The twins looked eachother and grinned. They snaked their way up to the top of the bed, flanking Jackson on each side.

“Hope you’re feeling better, Jacks,” Ethan cooed, catching Jackson’s bottom lip with his own.

“We’ve got something pretty awesome lined up for the full moon tonight,” Aiden added, nibbling on Jackson’s ear lobe, before swirling his tongue around the entire circumference.

Jackson let out a breath that he wasn’t even aware he was holding. His entire body went tingly as the twins started touching and licking various parts of Jackson’s neck and body.

“Isaac, get in here!” Scott called from the bed.

Isaac smiled timidly from the doorway, before walking over to Scott’s side of the bed. He crawled into the bed and hugged Scott around the waist. Scott grinned devilishly, before pulling him in for a kiss. Isaac chuckled, before crawling over Allison, Scott and Lydia to kiss Jackson lightly on the forehead. He nestled into the space between Scott and Allison, who immediately started a worrying coordinated game of who-could-leave-the-biggest-hickey-on-Isaac's-neck-before-it-heals.

"Where's Danny?" Derek called from across the bed.

"He's working," Ethan called back, "but he said to say that he loves you, Jacks." Ethan continued his exploration of Jackson's neck, while Aiden whispered absurdly dirty things into his ear.

He looked around the bed; at all the memebrs of his Pack. Everyone was giggling, kissing and laughing and it made the sides of Jackson's mouth curl ever so slightly into a smile.

“Hey everyone,” Jackson coughed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Jackson was never very good at expressing his feelings to people. Ever since he had learned that he was adopted, talking about his feelings had become something both foreign and difficult. Was he scared of rejection? Was he scared that feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated? He wasn’t really sure. All he knew was it was hard.

“You guys are..." he started.

The rest of the Pack all rolled their eyes. “We love you too,” they all said in unison.

“Alright everyone,” Derek said authoritatively. “We have a big night ahead and Jackson needs his sleep. So everyone stop what you’re doing, close your eyes and shut up.”

“Sourwolf," Stiles whispered.


End file.
